


A Late Night Visitor

by Jisungles



Category: Secret Forest
Genre: Brief talk of feelings, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungles/pseuds/Jisungles
Summary: Dongjae visits Simok





	A Late Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from Zonya35, thank you for giving me such good ideas! Again I’m not the best at writing porn but it can’t be any worse than actual porn because the writing in that shit is terrible. 
> 
> Anyway I’m getting off track this is mostly pwp with a little bit of plot. Gotta have those angsty feelings pop up somewhere. 
> 
> This relates to my other works about them but they’re not necessary to understand this one. 
> 
> Any mistakes in characterization are my fault cuz I suck at that.  
> Also I’m trying something other than my usual 2nd person POV so I hope it goes well. 
> 
> With that said I hope you enjoy!

Dongjae pants with his face in the pillow as Simok pounds him from behind. His breaths coming out short and quick as he feels his climax rapidly approaching. He grips onto the sheets even tighter thrashing in pleasure as his prostate is repeatedly abused.

Simok softly groans above tightening his hold on Dongjaes waist, Dongjae moans appreciatively and grinds his ass back onto Simoks cock. Simok picks up the pace in response.

” _God_ _Simok, please,_ ” Dongjae moans out not really sure of what he’s pleading for. Simok seems to take his request to heart and sets a brutal pace that has Dongjae seeing stars.

Dongjae throws his head back and arches his back relishing in the wave of pleasure that washes over him as he comes. He lets out a garbled broken moan as he rides out his orgasm with Simok still thrusting into him. Simok ever the picture of composure shudders and then stills as he comes, muffling his soft moans in Dongjaes shoulder. 

Simok collapses onto Dongjae as they both lay there catching their breath. The sweat sticking to their  bodies combined with their position and the drying cum is extremely uncomfortable but they’re both too tired to move. After what feels like forever Simok pulls out of Dongjae who winces at the uncomfortable feeling. He returns with a washcloth and cleans the both of them. Simok shoves lightly at Dongjae to get him to move off of the sheets so he can change them. Dongjae begrudgingly rolls off the bed and Simok gets to work.

With the sheets changed the two exhausted men clamor into bed and curl up next to eachother, letting sleep wash over them.

 

When Dongjae wakes up the bed is empty and he can feel the signature soreness that comes with rough sex. Reluctantly he sits up in bed rubbing his back at the pain. He stumbles out of bed and collects his clothes that are scattered about the room. He almost trips trying to get his pants on, still groggy this early in the morning.

When he finally makes it out of the bedroom he sees Simok on the couch sipping a cup of coffee. Thank God it’s their day off because Dongjae definitely doesn’t feel ready for work. He ambles over to the coffee pot and pours himself a glass, with an abundance of cream and sugar of course. Dongjae settles next to Simok and they both drink their coffee in relative silence.

It’s a comfortable quiet as Dongjae takes in Simoks presence  next to him. Simok feels nice, he’s a constant in Dongjaes life. If nothing else Dongjae knows that Simok will act as he always does. Even if Dongjae isn’t the best at reading him, he’s glad that Simok doesn’t change how he acts around him. 

Usually when Dongjae sleeps with people, they always expect something, more. And it’s not that Dongjaes necessarily against commitment- okay maybe just a little- but he doesn’t want to put effort into a fling. When he sleeps with people it’s to feel good, not to tie himself down. With Simok the sex is frequent and pretty fucking great, and there isn’t any uncomfortableness that comes with one night stands looking for a relationship. And even though Dongjae knows he’s crossed a line , having feelings for Simok, he can at least be certain that he doesn’t have to worry about kicking Simok out of his bed- or vice versa. It’s certainly comforting that he can just have casual sex with Simok, all while ignoring any lingering feelings.

                   ———————

The next time Dongjae is at Simoks he finds himself pressing Simok into the couch, straddling him, and kissing him vigorously. Simok moans quietly into his mouth as Dongjae sucks on his bottom lip. He pulls away to latch his lips onto Simoks neck. He sucks on the sensitive skin there and it blooms purple and red, wet with saliva. Dongjae makes quick work of Simoks shirt, skimming his fingers down his torso. Dongjae grips Simoks hips with one hand and leans down to mouth at Simoks chest. He takes Simoks nipple into his mouth, making him gasp and thread his fingers in Dongjaes hair. 

Dongjae continues to abuse his nipple and revels in the quiet noises Simok makes as he teases him. He doesn’t know what it is tonight that has Simok relinquishing power so easily tonight, but he’s not about to complain. 

Simok is arching his back and whimpering in pleasure as Dongjae teases him, and rubs his hands on Simoks sides. He’s shaking with the overstimulation and lack of attention to to his aching cock. 

Dongjae removes himself from Simoks chest and begins grinding down on him. The both moan in satisfaction. Dongjae then, reluctantly, stands up and leads Simok to the bed. They are quick to remove their clothes and Dongjae gently pushes Simok back onto the bed. Simok looks down at him slightly confused, his chest heaving and his face flushed. Dongjae simply settles in between his legs and mouths at his thighs, kissing, sucking, and biting at them. Then in one quick move he licks a stripe up Simoks cock, and that has Simoks hips jumping up.

Dongjae places a hand on them to keep them from moving as he sucks at the head. He then slowly takes the rest of Simok into his mouth until he’s nosing the short course hair around it. He breathes in through his nose taking time to adjust to the feeling. Simok pulses in his mouth, hot and heavy, and he moans around it. Simok lets out a breathy groan at the vibrations it sends to his cock, and the wet heat around it. 

Slowly Dongjae begins to bob his head up and down, moving his tongue skillfully around it. Simok moans and his hips jerk, trying to thrust into Dongjaes mouth, but he won’t let him. Dongjae suddenly pulls off with a pop, and licks at the precum beading at Simoks tip. Simok lets out a soft sound of annoyance but doesn’t press Dongjae. Dongjaes quiet happy with how submissive Simok is being, this is more emotion than he’s ever seen Simok display, even if it is fueled by sex.

Dongjae looks right at Simok and as if possessed he asks, “Can I fuck you?” As far as Dongjae knows Simoks never been fucked, and oh how badly he wants to have Simok under him, squirming with pleasure. Simok simply stares back and nods. Dongjae smirks in satisfaction and excitement. He scrambles for the lube and coats his fingers generously.

He teases a finger around Simoks rim, almost pushing in but not quite. Simok shifts as if to tell him to hurry up. He pushes his finger in slowly until it’s in up to his knuckle. Simok lets out soft noises, head tilting back slightly at the burn. Dongjae continues to push his finger in and out, stretching Simok until he deems him ready for a second finger. Simok audibly gasps as a second finger enters him. Dongjae makes quick work scissoring him open and adds a third finger soon after. Simok is panting and is flushed at the feeling of fingers inside him. 

Dongjae brushes against his prostate and Simok lets out a choked off moan. He is losing his composure and Dongjae loves it, he wants to see Simok broken and screaming beneath him. And with that in mind he fucks his fingers in and out of Simok. Simok feels himself get closer and  closer to the edge, his body enjoying the fullness of Dongjaes fingers. 

Dongjae suddenly pulls his fingers out of Simok, leaving him empty and a little uncomfortable. Dongjae rolls on a condom quickly and then is pushing himself into Simok. Simok gasps and moans at the pain mingled with pleasure. His back arching and his body shaking. Dongjae hisses at the tight heat around him pushing further inward until he bottoms out. When he looks at Simok he can feel himself become even more aroused. Simok, oh ever so stoic, is breathing heavily, his face flushed and his neck covered in hickies. His head is thrown back and his mouth is slightly open with his eyes flutter shut. Dongjae could cum from the sight alone, but he has work to do.

Dongjae slowly begins to pull out is Simok and then push back in setting a slow pace that Simok can adjust to. Simok lets out small moans and rolls his hips slightly to meet up with Dongjaes thrusts. Dongjae ever so slightly begins to pick up the pace until he’s fucking in and out of Simok quickly. Their skin slaps together and they both are breathing laboriously. Simoks head is thrashing side to side and a string of moans are constantly leaving his mouth. 

“God- Simok, you’re so fucking tight” Dongjae groans appreciably “We should- definitely do this more often.” All he gets in response to that is more quiet moans. Dongjaes pace becomes more erratic and he can feel himself approaching his edge.

He wraps his hand around Simoks cock and strokes him to completion, all while he fucks him. Simok comes with a long moan, his body shaking. He looks debauched and beautiful. Dongjae snaps his hips a few more times and then comes into Simok. They both lay there for a moment before Dongjae pulls out.

He cleans them up, and pulls Simok to him. Simok is still breathing heavily though it is beginning to slow down. They both curl into eachother. Dongjae traces patterns into Simoks skin as they fall asleep sated and tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope y’all enjoyed. If you want me to write anything else about this show I would be happy to do so. Just don’t expect it to be finished quickly because I have school and it’s eating at most of my free time. 
> 
> I also have two other works about these two in progress and another multi chapter fic I am working on so any requests will come second to those three works. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed and that my characterization (specifically of Simok) wasn’t that off. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
